THE BIGGEST FAIL EVER
by AppleJacks1313
Summary: This is an old Fanfiction I wrote 2 years ago when I was a failure at writting.  ENJOY THE RETARDATION!


**My Day Dreams**

**By: April Schultz**

**Chapter 1**

`I was at school. With Tarin and Rowan when I said,'Hey look, cute guy over there!' "Lol!" laughed Rowan. "Oooh. Ponies." Tarin said as she walked off with her cell phone. "Lol cell phones and Tarin are so witty." "I am going to ask him some weird questions. LOL!" I said as I walked toward him. I walked halfway toward him when I noticed that I was a fuckin scared. So I turned around and walked back to Rowan. "I couldnt fucking say anything to him because I was fucking scared. What the fuck was I thinking? Why am I saying fuck so much? WHAT THE FUCK?" Rowan patted my back and said,"You should shut up." Tarin walked over with her cell phone in her hand. She kept saying,"No I love you more. No I love you more. Fucking hell, I LOVE YOU MORE! Just shut up. I never want to talk to you again." Then she realized what she said and called back her lovey dovey boyfriend Matt. "My dear lovey dovey boyfriend Matt, I am so sorry.. Please I love you to much to dump you because I am obliously in love with." Then she started making kissing noises in the cell phone. Everyone around her thought, "What The Fuck? Is she is fucking on crack?"

For the rest of the week I daydreamed and stared at the cute guy(I found out that his name was Greg Sanders)and my poor sorry heart got broken when he asked out the popular bitch Kiyomi Takada. I almost comitted suicide I was so depressed. LOL. JK. I was just deeply depresed.

"He just had to ask out that bitch didnt he? I never want to see them again. What will I do?"

"You do know that they broke up right? They broke up last week. I thought you of all people would know that." commented Rowan."OH JESUS CHRIST ALMIGHTY DO I FEEL ALRIGHT YES I DO! IT IS KINDA FUNNY CAUSE I GOT YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND AND YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO GET HIM BACK!" I sang out loud. "He is not your boyfriend you dip shit." yelled Tarin.

"He will be." I said."I don't like that look on your face April." said Rowan. (dis ams da face OvO)

End of Chapter 1.

**Chapter 2**

A few weeks later, I found a very beautiful red dress. So I thought that if I buy it(it actually costed $150) then Greg would notice me. So I also spent almost $1,000 on pointless small sexy stuff. I bought some make-up too. It definately would have made me look alot better. But the problem was, was that I had no idea what soever how to put make-up on good likeish. Like I could put it on, but I couldn't put it on beautifuly. So I went to my sister's, Chantelle and Myranda. They could open their own beauty parlor and make millions they were so good at putting on make-up and doing hair. So I called up my sister's and said,"Hey sis. Can you please do my make-up and my hair." Chantelle agreed to do my hair. Then I called Myranda and asked her if she could do my make-up. And she agreed. They also volenteered to teach me how to do both. So after that I looked like a sexy godess. When I went back to my apartment, Rowan and Tarin were there. And they looked at me like they had just seen a ghost. I said,"What the fuck? Why are you guys looking at me?"

Rowan and Tarin just stared at me. And I just reasked,"Why are you guys staring at me?"

Finally Rowan said,"You look hot." And I plainly blushed. Right then, the phone rang. Tarin answered the phone. She started to talk, so I assumed that it was Matt. But then Tarin told me that it was for me. So I took the phone and put it to my ear. And I couldn't believe who it was. It was GREG! I thought,"What the hell. I never wore my new stuff out yet. I just came home and I didn't even wear them home." Over the phone, Greg asked,"I was just wondering if umm, you would umm, go and see this movie that I heard that you wanted to watch? Umm, that is if you want to. Because if you don't want to, I totally understand." I was completely speechless. I had no idea why he would want to go out with me. I never even wore my make-up or my good clothes. I had no idea why.

**Chapter 3**

Tarin asked,"Dude? What is going on? Why are you all speachless?" I just stood there with the phone in my hand. I heard Greg on the other end of the phone but very faintly. Then I remembered that Greg was still on the phone. I then snapped out of daydreaming. I said,"Uh, sure, I would actually love going to a movie with you." After I hung up the phone, I ran into my room and started to look through my clothes. I had no idea what to wear. Rowan and Tarin looked at me with very, what the fuck eyes.


End file.
